


23.Cat

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [23]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward Conversations, Cats, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Violinist Nikita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Alekseev/Mélovin (Musician)
Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295189





	23.Cat

**2:45 PM**

"Damn it,where is that cat?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.That stupid cat had run off for what felt like the hundredth time this month.

And to be completely honest,I'm starting to get sick and tired of it.


End file.
